Itachi and Deidara go to salon
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Derita Itachi dan Deidara sebelum dan sesudah ke salon. terutama Itachi. mau tau kisahnya? baca aja langsung.


Minna, ini fic pertama saia. Maklum, Author baru. Jadi mohon maaf banget kalau fic ini gaje or aneh bin gak nyambung. Harap dimaklumkan sekali. Tapi coba dibaca dulu ya, siapa tau minna suka sama fic ini. Berarti saia berbakat dong (GR mode:ON)

Ya sudahlah, Ayo baca. Fic pertama saia yang berjudul:

**ITACHI AND DEIDARA GO TO SALON**

Di suatu tempat di Jepang, di tempat yang gak jelas ada atau enggak. Di tempat yang berwujud seperti kandang hewan di kebun binatang. Di tempat yang untuk mencapainya, harus mempertaruhkan nyawa. Di tempat yang belakangan diketahui bernama Markas Akatsuki. Di sini terlihat beberapa orang hitam bajunya, bukan kulitnya karena disini Jepang bukan Afrika.

Mereka memakai jubah hitam yang beberapa bagiannya ditembel dengan kain merah berbentuk awan. Mereka adalah manusia-manusia aneh. manusia-manusia yang sulit disebut manusia -digaplok-.

Mereka semua adalah AKATSUKI.

Kebetulan banget mereka lagi santai-santai di markas. Gak ada yang tugas. Padahal kan mereka itu shinobi jahat semua. Siapa yang gak tau Akatsuki?. Kalo ada yang gak tau, kaciaaan deh lo -ditampar-. Di dalam markas, terlihat mahluk yang wajahnya KUKIRATAKADA, karena penuh dengan pierching yang sangat dilarang bagi anak sekolahan. Setelah dicari di daftar mahluk teraneh sedunia, akhirnya diketahui namanya Pein.

Pein ituh adalah Leader Akatsuki, dia lagi ngejar-ngajar Konan (mahluk cantik di Akatsuki) untuk nikah dengannya. Konan sangat risih dan selalu lari menjauh dari Pein. Bayangkan! Siapa yang mau nikah sama Pein? Orang tua mana yang rela anknya nikah sama Setan? –dikeroyok Pein FC-

" honey, kawin yuk." Pinta Pein dengan wajah memelas yang bikin semua orang (pasti) kabur.

" Ogah deh gue. Kawin sama kambing aja sana!" tolak Konan yang gak perlu think twice.

Di tempat yang sama, bisa dilihat dua mahluk aneh yang diprediksi bernama Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mreka lagi melakukan hal yang, please, jangan ditiru.

" Zu, kerasin dikit dong! Gak kerasa tau." bentak si zombie, Hidan.

" Ya deh. Tapi ntar bayaran lo ke gue double ya." si mata duitan, jilbab Arab, Kakuzu setuju.

" Otak lo tuh ya, isinya duit doang" protes Hidan " ya udah deh. Gue bayar lo double, tapi kerasin dikit donk!"

Kakuzu mengeraskan pijitannya di punggung Hidan, dan alat untuk memijitnya adalah samurai. Kunai, shuriken, pisau dapur, gunting rumput, dan senjata tajam lainnya.

Di sekitar mereka ada tulisan **Jangan tiru adegan ini.**

Sesosok mahluk hitem putih yang pake topi venus flytrap lidah buaya kantung semar, lagi ngajarin baca, nulis, hitung, ke muridnya satu-satunya, seorang bocah autis topeng lolipop.

" Om Zetshu" panggil si bacah autis, Tobi namanya. "kok bisa baca nulis hitung. Emangnya pernah sekolah ya?"

" Emang gitu skenarionya, dodol!1" bentak mahluk kantung semar tadi. Kalo gak salah, ya emang gak salah, Zetshu, yang ketauan banget dapat paksaan lahir batin dari sang Author edan ini.

" Oooohhhhh iya ya. Om Zetshu piter deh" puji Tobi sambil tepuk tangan heboh.

Zetshu jadi laper liatin permen lolipop yang lagi goyang-goyang.

Seekor boneka hidup lagi asyik main boneka sendirian. Ngomomg sendiri, ketawa sendiri, marah-marah sendiri, bahkan sampe jungkir balik sendiri saking menghayati peran bonekanya. Manusia ganteng, bisa disebut Deidara, yang lagi bikin bom atom, sekrang malah bengong liatin Sasori.

' Badan aja gede. Mainannya boneka. Dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia' pikir deidara sok dewasa.

Seekor manusia jadi-jadian hiu, bernama Kisame, lagi ngasi makan ke anak-anaknya. Gak tau gimana masa lalu Kisame atau silsilah keluarganya. Tapi menurut dugaan, ibunya hiu, bapaknya manusia. Mereka kawin silang, terus lahirlah Kisame. Duh, kawin silang yang tak bermutu –digigit Kisame-.

Sedangkan seorang manula tua bangka peot yang sangat kurang kerjaan, lagi nyoba hipnotis anak ayam yang kebetulan lewat depan markas pake sharingan-nya. Tapi akhirnya sang kakek tua bloon ini –diamaterasu- nyadar bahwa matanya sudah katarak.

Kita coba sebut dia Itachi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam muncul dari kepalanya (ajaib).

" Aha! Gue ke salon aja ah. Udah satu bulan gak creambath. Siapa tau gue bisa jadi bintang iklan shampoo" Itachi ngomomg sendiri. Dasar gila.

" tapi kalo sendirian, gak seru deh."

Itachi jalan kearah Kisame.

" Kisame-san, ke salon yuk." Ajak Itachi.

" Ogah ah!" tolak Kisame. " Siapa yang bakalan ngasi makan ke anak-anak gue? . Lagian dulu lo kan prnah ngajak gue ke salon. Eh, mbak salonnya malah kabur gak tahan sama bau amis gue."

Itachi Cuma nyengir dan gak mau inget masa lalu yang suram itu.

Dia melanjutkan perjuangannya, dia ngejar Pein yang lagi ngejar Konan.

" Leader-sama, ke salon yuk" pinta Itachi.

" Lo gak liat?. Gue lagi berusaha mati-matian nih sekarang. Ganggu aja lo!" Pein geram.

Itachi angkat bahu, langsung aja ngejar Konan. Ngeliat itu, Pein jadi jedot-jedotin kepala di tembok.

" Konan-sama, ke salon yuk." Kata Itachi datar.

" Gue sih mau banget. Tapi gue kan kertas. Jadi... jadi... hiks." Konan langsung mewek ditempat.

"UCHIHAAAAA!" teriak Pein, radius 10 kilometer kena serangan jantung. Hawa jadi panes, air di aquarium Kiame menguap. Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung ngeroyok Itachi. Tapi Itachi bisa kabur, jadi siapakah yang dikeroyok Akatsuki?. Pein jawabannya.

Itachi jongkok di samping sasori yang gak ikut ngeroyok Pein.

"Woy Sasori. Mau ke salon gak?" tanya Itachi.

" Ogah deh! Barbie lagi nunggu pengerannya nih." Kata sasori.

" Heh! Pangeran dari Hongkong!. Sampe kepala lo botak juga gak bakalan dateng tuh pengeran." Itachi naik darah.

" Satetsu Kaiho" Sasori beraksi. Jurus pasir besi pun keluar. Maka, sekaratlah Itachi.

Setelah Itachi sadar dari sekaratnya, dia ngajakin Zetshu. Tapi jawaban Zershu adalah " Lo gila ya? Apa yang bisa disalonin dari gue?."

Lanjut ke Tobi.

" Tobi, Tobi. Gue mau kesalon, lo mau ikut gak?" Tanya Itachi yang kayak ngomong sama anak kecil.

" Salon?. Oh yang kembung-kembung isi gas itu kan?" Tobi balik nanya.

"itu balon!" geram Itachi. " so, jadi ikut ke salon gak?"

" Enggak ah. Tobi gak kenal sama orang yang namanya salon ituh." sahut Tobi (Geblek mode: On).

Itachi sweatdropped.

Tanpa menyerah sama sekali, usaha Itachi berlanjut. Dia coba deketin Hidan yang masih dipijit oleh Kakuzu. Darah Hidan muncrat-muncrat ke wajah Itachi.

" OH TIDAK! Wajahku yang manis ini jadi kotor deh!" Itachi histeris lebay.

" Makannya jangan deket-deket dong." Ucap Hidan.

" Ini salah lo! Sebagai gantinya, lo harus temenin gue ke salon!" bentak Itachi.

" Lo tau sendiri kan ajaran agama gue. Dilarang mencintai diri sendiri. Ke salon itu kan merawat diri. Jadi dilarang dong." Jawab Hidan dengan jawaban yang sangat masuk akal.

Itachi bengong seketika.

" Kaku…." Belum sempat Itachi bialng apa-apa. Bahkan nyebut nama aja belum kelar, udah dipotong oleh Kakuzu.

" No Way! Buang-buang duit." Ucap Kakuzu sesuai dengan dugaan reader semua.

Itachi langsung mewek sejadi-jadinya.

" Loh kok nangis?" tanya Hidan.

" Gak ada yang mau ikut gue kesalon." Itachi ngadu.

" Si Dei udah lo ajak?. Dia pasti mau. Secara kalian berdua kan sama-sama BS." Saran Kakuzu.

Itachi langsung stop nangisnya,

" Iya juga ya. Kok gue bisa Lupa ada dei hidup di dunia ini. Betewe BS itu apa?." Respon Itachi.

"Banci Salon." Jawab Kakuzu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

" Ooohhhhh." Itachi cuma ber-oh-ria sambil manggut-manggut.

15 detik kemudian…..

" Gue bunuh lo sekarang! DASAR EDAN!" bentak Itachi sambil bacok-bacok Kakuzu pake pisau dapur.

Hidan nyengir.

" Gue juga nau dong dibacok kayak gitu." Hidan menggila.

Dan disana terjadilah perang yang sangat gaje binti sinting.

Setelah puas ngebantai Kakuzu dan Hidan, dengan semangat 45 Itachi mendekati Deidara yang lagi bikin bom atom.

" Dei-kun! Deidara-kun!" Itachi teriak di telinga Deidara.

PLETAK

Deidara langsung jitak kepala Itachi.

" Lo kira gue budeg apa?." Deidara protes.

" Gini lo Di, em sebenernya gue, gue, em..." Itachi gak bias lanjutin kata-katanya lagi.

" Tu de poin aja." Ucap Deidara santai.

" ke salon yuk." Itachi to the point juga.

Deidara melotot, sampe matanya hampir copot.

" Apa lo bilang?" Deidara ngebentak.

Itachi gemeteran sampe ngompol di celana.

" Ayo kita ke salon!" teriak Deidara semangat.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, eh salah, Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega.

Deidara langsung narik lengan Itachi keluar markas.

Di pintu markas, Deidara ber-dadah-dadah-ria ala miss universe.

" Dadah semua,,, Aku pasti kembali" ucap Deidara.

" PERGI AJA LO! GAK USAH BALIK LAGI!" Kata Akatsuki kompakan kecuali Deidara and Itachi.

DUAAAARRR

Bom C3 meledak, maaf, maksudnya gagal meledak. Malah jadi bahan ketawaan Akatsuki. Deidara jadi malu sendiri, lalu ngicir kabur sama Itachi.

Dan egitulah, akhirnya Deidara dan Itachi kawin lari, dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

TAMAT –dikeroyok-

Eh salah, belum Tamat kok.

Akhirnya Deidara dan Itachi beragkat ke salon. Karena lokasi markas yang berada di puncak Gunung Bromo (?) dan jauh dari pemukiman, jadi mau kesalon aja harus usaha mati-matian. Karena harus melewati samudera Pasifik, kepanasan di Gurun Sahara, dan beku di kutub Utara. Semua mereka lewati demi satu asa, satu tujuan.

Setelah dua hari melakukan perjalanan panjang dan mematikan itu, maka sampailah mareka berdua di tempat tujuan.

Salon ini, Wiiiih MEWAH. Wooooow GEDE. Wiiiihhh MEGAH. Dan Yaaaahhhh MAHAL.

Itachi dan Deidara masuk ke dalam salon itu dengan gaya khas para artis terkenal yang ndeso bin norak. Mereka seketika jadi pusat perhatian semua orang disana.

" selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?." Sapa seoarang mbak-mbak salon yang nangkring di pintu masuk.

" Hah?" Deidara histeris. " Siapa yang mau jadi pembantu?."

Itachi tiba-tiba nginjek kaki Deidara.

" Sakit, Dodol!." Pekik Deidara gak tanggung-tanggung.

" Lo yang dodol, Garut!" bisik Itachi di telinga deidara.

Deidara gak terima, dia injek juga kaki Itachi. Mulai detik itulah terjadi perang injek-injekan kaki antara dua shinobi kelas S.

" Ehem!." Si mbak mendehem.

" Eeee, Mau creambath and meni-pedi!." Kata Itachi yang kumat latahnya.

" Baik. Lewat sini Tuan-tuan." Mbak tadi bukain pintu gede dari kaca.

Di dalam ada banyak banget orang yang lagi nyalon, tapi CEWEK semua. Cuma mereka berdua doang yang cowok. Tapi herannya, mereka malah pede abis karena ngerasa mereka yang paling ganteng disana.

Itachi dan Deidara segera melakukan ritual peng-creambath-an untuk menjaga kecantikan (?) mereka..

" Gue mau potong rambut dikit. Dikit aja, gak usah banyak-banyak. Cuma satu senti, gak lebih. Terus poni gue diisi sensasi kayak artis-artis gitu deh. Maskara gue ditebelin dikit dong. Dan lagi meni-pedi juga. Oh ya, ganti warna cat kuku juga, dari warna hitem jadi warna em... tetep hitem aja. Habis itu..." Deidara tetep ngoceh sampe mbak salonnya ngos-ngosan nyatet semua pesanan pelanggan edan satu ini. Akhirnya sebuah buku yang tebelnya 500 halaman pun habis oleh ocehan deidara. Secara ada 3 mulut yang membacot.

' Busyet dah. Dei cerewet bangets sih. Gue juga gak boleh kalah' batin Itachi. Dengan semangat perjuangan yang gak jelas dari mana, Itachi ikut ngoceh juga.

" Mbak! Gue mau make up dikit buat nutupin keriputgue ini, terus rambut harus dibuat sekinclong mungkin, kalau bisa biar semua orang silau liatnya. Kalo kuku dicat warna pink aja deh, warna kesukaan gue. Blablablabla…"

" Itachi, lo masih kalah lawan gue." Kata Deidara yang lagi baca majalah 'be A Girl'.

Singkat cerita, setelah 24 jam di salon, akhirnya duo banci salon ini –ditendang- kembali ke markas mereka.

Setibanya di markas, mereka berdua mamerin rambut kinclong mereka yang kinclong banget sodara-sodara. Para Akatsuki langsung beli kaca mata hitam di Kakuzu yang harganya 10 kali lipat harga kaca mata pada umumnya.

" Gimana penampilan kita-kita? Keren kan?." Tanya Deidara yang mati kecentilan.

" Heh! Orang-orang pada sakit mata ngeliatin kalian berdua. Tau gak sih?." Konan sinis karena kalah cantik.

" Itu kan menurut lo! Menurut yang lain gimana?." Tanya Itachi yang gak kalah centil.

" SAMA." Seru yang lainnya kompak yag juga ngerasa kalah cantik. (?). Kecuali Kakuzu yang lagi ketawa bahagia karena kaya mendadak.

" Gue Kaya." Kata Kakuzu yang sibuk ngitung anak-anaknya yang ijo-ijo itu, hasil penjualan kaa mata.

DUARGHHH

Pintu markas roboh didobrak sama seseorang. Sekarang barulah kakuzu nangis mikirin biaya perbaikan pintu.

" Di antara kalian berdua..." kata orang itu sambil nunjuk Deidara dan Itachi. "Siapa yang mau jadi bintang iklan shampo."

"GUE MAU " Jawab deidara dan Itachi kompak.

" Tapi kami Cuma perlu satu." kata orang asing yang ternyata sutradara iklan.

Dia berdiam diri sebentar, mikir-mikir, muter-muter, jungkir balik, bolak-balik, akhirnya diambil keputusan bahwa Itachi lah yang menang.

" Loh kok Itachi? Apa kurangnya aku?" Tanya deidara yang kecewa berat, persis artis di sinetron.

" ini iklan shampoo, bukan cat rambut. Jadi kami perlu yang rambutnya hitem, bukan pirang." Jawa sang sutradara tersebut.

" gue gak terima. Gak Terima!." Bentak Deidara yang langsung kabur ke belakang markas, dikejar oleh Sasori.

Akatsuki yang lain pada diem, gak ngeh sama apa yang terjadi.

Di balakang markas, Deidara termewek-mewek ria, di hibur oleh Sasori.

" cup…cup Barbie, jangan nangis dong." Hibur sasori yang main operet boneka tali.

" Barbie dari ujung Kulon?" pekik deidara yang gak terima dibilang Barbie.

" habisnya mirip sih. Sama-sama pirang." Sasori innocent.

Deidara nampar sasori, bukannya sasori yang sakit malah tangannya dei yang sakit. Aduh kasian dirimu Dei, gak jadi bintang iklan, sekarang tangan bengkak pula.

Tinggalkan deidara, back to Itachi yang mulai actionnya.

" Tak ada yang tak mungkin, berkilaulah rambutku." kata Itachi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya di depan kamera. Sutradara dan juru kamera terpaksa beli kacamata di Kakuzu. **Lokal 10 kali lipat, Interlokal 100 kali lipat.** Itu tulisan di meja Kakuzu. Terpaksa mereka beli, daripada operasi mata.

"Cut! Sukses Itachi!" kata sutradara.

Akasuki tepuk tangan heboh and meriah banget.

Waktu sutradara mau liat hasilnya, ternyata kameranya rusak karena lensanya gak tahal sama rambut kincong Itachi. Kerusakan yang dibuat oleh silau rambut Itachi sama dengan kerusakan akibat gerhana matahari total. Buju Gile.

"Yah. Sial1 ini kamera satu-satunya yang kami bawa. Lagian ini kamera dengan lensa paling bagus. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, kami batalkan iklan ini. Kata sutradara sambil bergegas pergi.

"OH NOOOO!" Itachi teriak histeris.

GUBRAK

Itachi langsung pingsan di lantai.

Akatsuki yang lain langsung masukin Itachi ke dalem peti mati untuk istirahat yang panjang.

Sedangkam Deidara udah berhenti mewek karena dihibur oleh boneka tali milik sasori.

" Gak apa-apa deh gak jadi bintang iklan. Lagian Itachi kan udah berbaik hati mau bayarin gue nyalon." Kata deidara sambil jalan ke ruang tamu. Hah? Akatsuki punya ruang tamu? Makin parah aja nih.

" Loh, Itachi mana?." Tanya Deidara yang kaget setengah mati. Akatsuki lain pada berlinang air mata.

Konan nunjuk peti mati disampingnya sambil mewek.

Air mata deidara meluber (Lebay mode:on)

" Itachi udah beristirahat dengan tenang?" gumam deidara. " Siapa dong yang mau bayarin gue kalo mau ke salon lagi.?" Deidara nangis sejadi-jadinya.

Di dalam peti, saat Itachi udah sadar, dia nyoba bangun. Tapi kepalanya kepentok tutup peti, jadinya pingsan lagi. Bangun-kepentok-pingsan- Bangun-kepentok-pingsan. Begitulah seterusnya sampe Author bosen nulisnya.

THE END.

Gyahaha. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya gak nyambung. Tapi saia tetep mohon Review dari Author-senpai semua. Kalo mau review, semoga amal baik kalian diterima Tuhan.

Maaci,,,

Rii-chan


End file.
